1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a FM multiple signal receivable navigation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In these days, the navigation system has a function of receiving the road traffic condition which changes in real time through the FM multiple signal receiver and displaying it, in addition to the well known road map display function.
FIG. 6 shows one example of the conventional FM multiple signal receivable navigation apparatus. A GPS signal receiving antenna 13 and a FM multiple signal receiving antenna 14 are erected from a GPS receiver unit 11 and a FM multiple signal receiver unit 12 respectively, and the GPS receiver unit 11 and the FM multiple signal receiver unit 12 are assembled in one unit.
In this case, since the FM multiple signal is within 80 MHz band, and the GPS signal is within 1.5 GHz band, it is necessary to employ two antennas for receiving each wave. Moreover, the FM multiple signal receiving antenna 14 is a rod antenna, and the GPS signal receiving antenna 13 is a patch antenna, thus it is necessary to employ different kinds of antenna. As a result, since the space for the antennas enlarged, there would be some problems of handling or portability.